


Beautiful Loser

by Veillein



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veillein/pseuds/Veillein
Summary: 2014年世界杯，尼可作为教练的第一场失败，罗伯特与他一起面对。
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Robert Kovač
Kudos: 8





	Beautiful Loser

**Author's Note:**

> 这原本是属于HARD NOSE中的一章，但由于那里目前为止发生的故事都很明快，而这章过于成人和有些沉重，所以我想暂时先把它单独列为一篇。

2014年世界杯。

罗比从来不相信运气，但他们的运气确实不太好，他们不仅在小组赛的第一场比赛就抽中了巴西队，而且还因为错误的判罚输掉了比赛。

他知道尼可很生气。他的哥哥是一个相当正直的人。尼可无法容忍任何不公正的行为。他在赛后记者会上面对全世界的记者怒斥裁判的错误判罚。尽管国际足联在研究比赛录像之后亲口承认了判罚错误，并且没有对尼可的行为作出处罚，但这对他们接下来的比赛不会带来任何好处。

他知道尼可身处巨大的压力，他需要发泄出来，以便冷静备战后面的比赛。他想和尼可私下聊聊，但他始终没有找到时间，克罗地亚国家队的管理工作一如既往地混乱，他们永远都要处理各种各样的麻烦，如果他们有五分钟没有看手机，那里面就会有几十个未接来电，尼可已经开始对偷拍他们的记者光火，愤怒地指责他们不懂得尊重。这不会给他带来任何好处。罗比在他离开后赶紧向那些被他怒斥的记者道歉，希望他们不会记仇报复，同时希望在他不在的那几分钟之内，尼可不要再给他自己找来更多的麻烦。

一直到半夜，罗比才精疲力尽地倒在酒店的床上，差点没有听到敲门声。  
他去开门，尼可站在门口，身上仍然穿着白天的衬衫和西装外套，看起来同样精疲力尽。他走进套房之后就直奔卧室，把西装外套扔在脱下的皮鞋上，然后开始解开衬衫的扣子。  
“你想聊聊吗？”罗比说，他把尼可扔在地上的衣服一件件捡起来，平摊在沙发上，以免尼可第二天发现自己还需要叫客房熨烫服务才能出门接受采访，他们全都见识过巴西人的办事效率了。  
“老天，我都已经说了一天的话了，我一个字都不想再说了。”尼可抱怨，罗比体贴地拿了一瓶水给他，看着他几乎一饮而尽，然后一头趴倒在自己的床上。  
“尼可，这是我的房间。”罗比提醒他，这个卧室里只有一张床。自从某一天起，尼可不再跟他分享一张床。虽然这张床的尺寸比他们过去家里的床要大很多，足以睡下他们两个人，但罗比不想在糟糕的一天之后，在这件事上再激怒尼可了。  
尼可没有搭理他。罗比不知所措地在床边坐了一会儿，尼可仍然没有要跟他交谈的意思，他把头埋进枕头里，身上只穿了一条拳击短裤，似乎打算就这样睡着。  
罗比叹了口气，他把被子扔到尼可的身上，然后站起身来，他想到尼可脱下的西装外套里找找有没有门卡，他准备到尼可的房间去睡。  
尼可拉住了他，“别走，”他有些含糊地说。  
罗比俯视着他，“你想要什么，尼可？”他慢慢地说，尽量克制自己的情绪，“你自己定的规矩，尼可，记得吗？”  
尼可从枕头上抬起头，深灰色的眼睛里充满焦灼的压力，隐隐压抑着怒火，以及罗比再熟悉不过的欲望。  
罗比深呼吸，他想亲吻尼可，想把他干得一塌糊涂，把他操到神志不清，想让他忘掉输掉的比赛，忘掉不公正的判罚和所有的一切狗屎。但是他不想因为这一次放纵破坏他们现在的关系。在那么多年之后，他终于可以每天都和尼可呆在一起，他不想让一个晚上毁掉这一切。他对上帝发过誓，如果上帝能让尼可原谅他，如果上帝允许他呆在尼可的身边，他愿意只做尼可的弟弟罗伯特·科瓦奇，他发誓再也不会对尼可做超过那之外的任何事。  
他轻轻拍了拍尼可拉住他的那只手，无视自己的欲望，把他的手放回到被子里，“我去你的房间睡觉。”他尽量若无其事地说，“明天会是很长的一天，好好休息，尼可。”  
他打算转身走出房间，但是房间里所有的灯光突然熄灭了。他愣了一秒钟才反应过来，是尼可关掉了床头的电源开关。  
黑暗中，尼可从背后抱住他。  
“尼可……”罗比僵硬地站在那里，握紧拳头，“你到底想要什么？”他嘶哑地说。  
“你。”尼可低声说。  
他扭过罗比的脑袋，用力印上自己的嘴唇。  
罗比几乎要发疯。尼可的亲吻相当暴力，他们的嘴唇和牙齿碰撞在一起，罗比可以肯定尼可的口腔在出血，他在嘴里尝到血腥味。更要命的是，为了准确无误地表达自己的意思，尼可的手同时用力握住了他拳击短裤里的阴茎。  
“别走，罗比，我需要你。”他在罗比的耳边低语，像是命令又像是乞求。  
罗比突然感到愤怒，尼可知道自己不可能拒绝，他的阴茎在尼可握住他的那一瞬间就已经硬到发痛。  
他做了那么多努力，他一直克制自己到现在，而尼可只用一句话就把这一切都打破了。  
这不公平，罗比心想，尼可只是需要发泄，他只是在利用你。  
罗比为此感到恼怒，他更恼火地是自己根本无法拒绝尼可，他只想取悦他，满足他。  
他把尼可推倒在床上，用他最喜欢的方式与他接吻，他缓慢地勾勒他的双唇，把舌头一点点伸进他的口腔，挑逗他的舌头。他的双手在黑暗中抚摸尼可，从他的胸膛到大腿，他已经很久没有这样做过了，尼可的身体跟他记忆中的一样熟悉，岁月似乎没有在他的哥哥身上留下什么痕迹，尼可的肌肉依旧像年轻人一样结实，罗比低头亲吻他的脖子，他漂亮的胸膛，吮吸那对小而圆的乳头，他的嘴唇落在尼可平坦的小腹上，向下滑动，舌头伸进他的肚脐眼打转，感到尼可的腹腔因为深深吸气而凹陷，他几乎不用回忆就能找到那些敏感点。  
尼可开始呻吟，变得没有耐心。他不耐烦地拉扯罗比的上衣，同时不断向上拱起腰，急切地摩擦着罗比的下身。罗比在黑暗中忍不住微笑，他从头顶脱掉上衣扔到一旁，当他脱下短裤时，他甚至能感觉到尼可充满渴求的目光。他一边搂住罗比的脖子，仰起头与他接吻，一边伸手握住罗比的阴茎，将他引向自己的双腿之间。  
“这里没有润滑剂，我去浴室拿润肤霜。”罗比低声说，他仍然记得他们最后一次做爱，他是如何粗暴地伤害到尼可的。他不希望再次弄伤他。  
他撑起身体，准备下床去拿润肤霜，但是尼可用手臂搂住了他，“别去，”他亲吻着他的耳廓，用滚烫的嘴唇在他的脖颈上厮磨，“我想要你直接进来。”  
“不行。”罗比断然拒绝，他用手掌掰开尼可的臀瓣，他的洞口依然干涩紧闭，没有任何肠液分泌出来，就连手指都无法顺利插入。他肯定会受伤的。  
“求你了，罗比。”尼可在他的耳边低声说，他主动摆动臀部，让罗比坚挺的阴茎在自己的洞口摩擦。  
罗比大口喘气，他没有办法抵抗这样的诱惑。他以为尼可只是急于发泄。他用口水弄湿阴茎，希望它足够润滑，然后握住它抵住尼可的洞口。  
那还是太紧了。罗比心想。他不得不用力向前顶动才能插进去一点，而且这也太刺激了，他的龟头还没有完全插入，就已经感觉到那种令人窒息般的紧致快感，他必须用极大的努力克制住自己用力向前挺动的欲望，而尼可只是在帮倒忙，他用双腿夹紧罗比的腰部，呻吟着要求他快点进入自己。  
罗比再次向前顶弄，听到尼可发出一声闷哼，他的内部突然变得润滑，让罗比可以顺利地进入。他以为那只是肠液。他开始放纵自己的欲望，在尼可的身体里畅快地抽插，直到他意识到尼可的反应很不对劲。他没有发出任何声音，而他的身体正在僵硬地抽搐，仿佛他正在忍受被匕首插入身体凌迟的酷刑一般。  
“尼可？”  
他打开灯，他的哥哥猛地用手挡住眼睛，把头扭向一旁。  
罗比看到床单上有些深色的斑点。他抽出阴茎，尼可发出一声痛苦的叫喊。更多深红色的液体从他的双腿之间蜿蜒到床单上。他正在流血。  
该死的，罗比这才意识到，尼可根本不是在寻求快感，他是来寻求痛苦的。  
“你到底在想什么？”罗比感到愤怒，他知道尼可在利用他，但是他没有想到尼可会这样利用他，“你到底想要从我这里得到什么，尼可？”他很想紧紧抓住他哥哥的脖子，用力摇晃他，但同时他又为尼可的精神状态感到无比担心。他突然意识到，这是尼可第一次失败。  
他在那之前赢下了所有的预选赛，更早之前，当他还是青年队的教练时，他也没有输掉过任何一场比赛。  
然而他输掉了最关键的一场比赛。对巴西队的比赛是世界杯的开幕战，全世界大概会有几十亿人在观看这场比赛，而尼可输了。  
罗比没有那么在意这场比赛的输赢，他把更多注意力都放在了尼可的身上，只要能够和尼可在一起，他不在乎输掉世界杯。  
但是他知道尼可不可能不在乎。他知道尼可的好胜心有多强。  
他轻轻抓住尼可的手臂，把他的胳膊从脸上挪开，不出意料地，他看到尼可在哭泣。  
“我……很抱歉，罗比，”尼可尽量让自己平静，“我只是需要一些足够强烈的刺激。”  
“好让你彻底忘掉这场失败？”罗比问，“你不需要刺激到让自己流血。”  
尼可摇头，“好让我永远不会忘掉这场失败，该死的，我们原本可以赢的。”  
“我们原本该赢的，如果没有那个错误判罚的话。”罗比安慰他。  
尼可再次摇头，“如果我没有采取那么激进的战术的话。”  
“那不是你的责任。”  
“那就是我的责任。”尼可叹气，“任何时候，输球都是教练的责任。”  
罗比的脸阴沉了下来。“所以你想惩罚自己？你利用我来惩罚你自己？”  
尼可没有回答，罗比凝视着他的眼睛，直到尼可最终微弱地点了点头。  
罗比的胸口一阵疼痛，他很生气，但更多的是难过。尼可原本不必这样做的。  
“你想要惩罚自己？你想要足够的刺激？没有问题，尼可，我可以满足你，希望你不要后悔让我这么做。”  
他抓住尼可的脚踝，分开他的双腿向上抬起，直到他的膝盖紧贴在胸膛两侧，整个下身都向他敞开。  
灯光下，尼可感到一阵羞耻，他从来没有这样任人摆布。他和罗比从来没有以这样的姿势做过，即使罗比伤害到他的那一次。尼可能看到罗比的脑袋在他的双腿之间移动，毛茸茸的短发摩擦着敏感的大腿内侧，在他还没有来得及阻止之前，罗比的舌头就已经滑过他囊袋之间的肌肤，开始舔弄他的洞口。  
“罗比！”  
尼可几乎惊跳起来，罗比的双手握住他的两只脚踝，压向身体两侧，把他牢牢地固定在床上，舌尖戳刺着他的洞口，“什么？”他在他的双腿之间含糊不清地说。  
尼可想要让他停止，他举在半空中的小腿正在发抖，他不知道是因为这个羞耻的姿势还是因为他的弟弟正在用舌头舔弄他全身上下最羞耻的那个部位，而他舒服得几乎想要哭出来。“罗比，我没有洗澡……”他虚弱地说。  
“我能尝得出来。”罗比说，他把脸埋在尼可的双腿之间深深呼吸，尼可的体味一直很轻，他仍然保持着球员时代的习惯，体毛除得很干净，大腿根部和私处残留着男士须后水的味道，混合着淡淡的血腥味。罗比知道尼可一贯喜欢保持清洁，但这仍然令罗比有些怀疑他不在尼可身边的这些年里，他的哥哥是否一直与其他男性保持着性关系。  
他放开尼可的脚踝，改用双手握住他的臀部，把饱满的臀瓣向两边扯开，让那个小小的洞口完全暴露在自己的面前。他温柔地舔掉那里渗出的血迹，用舌头在因为疼痛而收缩紧闭的洞口上打转，用唾液把尼可的下身一点点舔开，一边用双手色情地挤压搓揉那两团结实的臀肉，尼可不断呻吟扭动，双腿架上罗比的肩膀，“罗比……”他不得不开口哀求，过度刺激的快感已经开始变成一种折磨，他感到下身阵阵酸麻，肠腔里先前被撕裂的疼痛变成了一种空虚的刺痒，随着罗比的舌尖再次刺入，他的阴茎一阵激动地抽搐，他已经快要被罗比舔到高潮了。  
罗比突然停下了动作。  
“自己抓住脚，把腿打开。”  
“什么？”  
“照我说的去做。”  
罗比的声音中蕴含着怒气。尼可知道他之前已经激怒了罗比，他不想再搞砸这一切。然而……  
“把灯关掉。”他小声请求，他无法想象让罗比看着自己做出如此羞耻的动作。  
“不，我要看。”罗比的声音很强硬，丝毫没有让步的意思，“如果你想要我干你的话，就自己抓住脚，把腿打开给我看。”  
尼可犹豫着。  
“做给我看！这是对你的惩罚！”  
罗比在他的耳边低声吼道。  
尼可能感觉到罗比在爆发的边缘。他知道自己的弟弟一旦固执起来是什么模样。他用力咬住嘴唇，伸手抓住自己的脚踝，努力克服自己的羞耻心。  
罗比满意地看着他，尼可别扭地曲起膝盖，用双手握住自己的脚踝，大腿向两边打开，勃起的阴茎紧贴住小腹，他的脸因为羞耻而扭向一侧，一些泪水从他的脸颊上滚落。  
他亲吻掉那些泪水，用手指轻轻爱抚尼可的嘴唇，直到尼可主动张开嘴，含住他的手指。  
“现在，我要你自己扒开屁股，让我看到你的洞。”  
“罗比，我不想……”  
“快做！这是对你的惩罚！”  
尼可不得不照做。他无法想象自己在罗比的眼里看起来是什么样子的：双腿举在半空中，双手主动掰开自己的屁股。而罗比一边把手指戳入他的洞里，慢斯条理地来回抽插，一边嘴里还在说着羞辱他的下流话：“那些偷拍你的记者一定很想拍到这样的镜头，他们一定想象过偷拍你脱掉西装的样子，我看到他们在酒店里拿着相机晃来晃去，想想看如果他们拍到你现在的样子，在自己的弟弟面前大张着双腿，露出湿淋淋的洞口，像个婊子一样等着他操你……”  
“想想你过去的那些队友，想想被你新招募进国家队的那些孩子，你竭力在他们面前摆出一副一本正经的样子，他们一定想不到你在半夜里会偷偷溜进自己弟弟的房间，对他主动掰开屁股……”  
“够了，罗比，不要再说了，”尼可开始真心实意地哭泣，他感到无比羞耻又无比兴奋，他已经无法控制自己的身体反应，在罗比插入三根手指之后，他的屁股开始不住颤抖，他的双腿在发软打颤，手和臀瓣上全是湿滑的液体，他已经没有力气再抓住自己维持这个姿势，“我错了，罗比，不要再惩罚我了，求你，罗比，求你了……”  
他哭得不能自已，直到罗比插入他，他仍然没法停止哭泣。他用双手紧紧搂住罗比的脖子，把脸埋在他的脖颈之间哭泣。他感到自己是那么卑鄙：他利用了罗比，他一直都在利用罗比，他明明知道罗比是为什么才扔下自己的生意成为他的助教，他希望罗比永远陪在他的身边，却不打算与他越过兄弟之间的那条界限，他要求罗比遵守他的规矩，自己却轻易地打破规矩，他明明知道罗比有多克制自己，他明明知道一旦他打破规矩，要让一切回到从前对罗比来说有多困难，更过分的是，他利用罗比来伤害自己，他明明知道这样做会伤害到罗比，他怎么可以如此自私？尼可感到无比悔恨，如果罗比离开他的话……  
他因为这个念头而恐惧得全身发抖。  
“我不会离开的，”罗比关掉灯，在黑暗中抱紧他，“他们都觉得你是个好人，无私，善良，遵守秩序，只有我才知道，你其实是个自私自利的混蛋，而且相当冷酷无情，为了满足你的好胜心，你会去做一切事。”  
“但是我不会离开你的，尼可，”他在他的耳边低语，“我会一直呆在你的身边，我会好好地看着你，避免其他人像我一样受到你的伤害。如果你想要伤害的话，你可以尽情伤害我，但是有一件事你要明白，尼可，你永远也别想要我来伤害你。这是你从我这里唯一得不到的东西，明白吗？”  
尼可不由自主地点头，泪水随着他的动作滚落脸颊。  
“我爱你，尼可。”  
“我也爱你，罗比。”  
他在罗比的臂弯中安心睡去。他知道这场失败只是一个开始，只要他继续当教练，他就会继续输球，但是失败对他来说不再那么难以接受，因为他至少得到了一个保证：无论发生什么事，罗比都会跟他一起面对。

END

PS. LOFT的HARD NOSE 1-7的文章突然被屏蔽，我回复的回帖大概也无法被收到了。为避免内容再次丢失，如果可以的话请在这里回帖聊天。再次感谢您的阅读和鼓励。


End file.
